


Back to you

by Camille_Bee



Series: Find my way back to you [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Bee/pseuds/Camille_Bee
Summary: Armie and Timmy will always find their way back to each other.





	1. Keep moving Foward

**Author's Note:**

> My first FIc!!! I'm a decent writer and I haven't written fics in years so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

Another failed audition.  
He shouldn’t be surprised. Its fucking Los Angeles! So he really  _really_ should not be surprised. But he is. That fucker, only willing to give him the role if he sucked his dick.

He’s not that desperate.

Timmy is going to make it in this industry with his dignity intact. _Full_ _dignity_.

He kicks the apartment door open, sighing in relief when there’s no sign of his two roommates.

_Thank fuck._

Brandon is probably with his girlfried and Matt at his shift at the coffee shop.

  
With a groan he throws himself on his sofa bed in the living room.

  
Shit, the coffee shop.

  
He’s got the night shift tonight. Why did he agree to take the fucking night shift from saoirse?  
Right, because his psychotic over possessive ex knows his schedule and is now stalking him.

He stares at the ceiling in wonder. How the hell did he get here? Squatting at his friends apartment, not having a home of his own.  
He’s an idiot. That’s why. At 24 he should be finished or finishing school, conquering his passion and having a steady someone and talking about marria-

  
_Woah. Back the fuck up Timmy._

  
It all started to go to shit when his father left his mother with two kids and full of debt. He was 13. His mom always breaking her back to pay of the debts, never having enough money for the three of them. She could only send one of them to college, Pauline won that because she graduated first. His Mom died of breast cancer four years ago.

  
Then he had to go and ruin his relationship with Alex, who was sweet and kind and patience and they still keep in contact. He was the one good person he’s been with since-  
_No. Stop. Don’t compare Timmy, that’s why you’re not with Alex anymore._

  
And the Grand finale being him losing his scholarship for having a relationship with a professor. It wasn’t even a relationship, just.. favors.

  
Timmy is not one to dwell on his mistakes though. He did mess up the relationship with Alex because he couldn’t say yes to moving in. Maybe he should’ve said yes, then he wouldn’t be in this predicament. But it happened. It’s been seven months. He's moved on.

The mistake with the professor was just him being stupid. Rash. He was lonely and he was using the professor. He had no feelings for him. And they didn’t even have sex. Just a few handjobs. He refused to go further than that. It was handled quietly but he was the one who suffered the consequences. Again, he had to move on. Regretting such things would just make him even more miserable.

Although, he does have one regret. One that he makes him wish he could rewind time. He’s tried to move on. He has tried to forget that day… _him_. But he can’t. He’s had to live with that decision Every. Single. Day.

The pain coursing in his blood stream never allowing him to forget. Taunting him. Saying, “This is what you get for being a stupid idiot and a coward. For expecting the worst. For just acting like you didn’t care.”

  
Sometimes he swears that he could feel him. God, his touch, burned into his skin. The way his lips used to caress every single part of his body. His warmth enveloping him, making him feel safe. He was and is the only one who could set his skin on fire.

  
He curses all of the thoughts away. He can’t think of the past, of what has been done. He has to keep looking forward.

  
With a glance at the clock on the wall he gets himself comfortable.

Just a few hours until he has to be at work. Might as well take a nap and forget this stupid day.  
Mondays do suck.

 

 

           

 

Armie is not one to blame the day for his decisions.

  
He’s not one of those that says everything went wrong because its Monday. But maybe today, he will blame it on Monday.

Because fuck.

  
A lot of shit has gone wrong.

  
He’s late, which never happens.

  
Liz’s wedding dress didn’t fit. So now she is freaking out because she has to get it refitted and the wedding is only a month away.

  
His mother and father are once again being insufferable.

  
Nick is freaking out because Liz is freaking out and he’s on the receiving end of those calls.

  
To make matters worse the negotiation for his lead actress have gone down the drain. That totally blindsided him.

  
Hopefully Luca won’t back away from the project.

  
Fuck, he shouldn’t have left Europe.

  
Being back in Los Angeles for less than 24 hours it’s already turning out to be disastrous.

  
And the goddamn memories are everywhere.  
Fuck those.

  
And its Monday.

And he’s in the middle of fucking LA Traffic.

He honks as he feels a headache coming.

 

 

 

 

Timmy thanks the stars because it’s a slow night at the coffee shop. Maybe he’ll be able to close shop half an hour early. The only thing that’s raining on his parade is that his shift is with the new “Kid" Michael.

  
Michael is actually great though. He’s positive and surprisingly wise for someone who’s only nineteen. But he can be a bit clumsy and he likes to talk a lot.

  
Timmy would usually have no problem keeping up because he himself is a bit like that, but on days like the one he had today, he hates it.

  
“Hey Timmy, what are you doing this weekend?”

  
Timmy internally groans. He really doesn’t want to talk to Michael. He’s succeeded in avoiding actual long conversations with him for the last two hours but he’s so done with today that he’s not even going to try anymore.

He lazily moves from the counter and turns to look at him.

  
“Why?”

"Well Matt was telling me how you’re an aspiring actor -"

  
He’s going to kill Matt.

  
“And I thought what a perfect time for him to mention that since my older brother is coming from Europe and he knows someone who can maybe help you out!”

  
Timmy blinks once. Then twice. Finally fully grasping Michael’s words. He straightens out. Now fully interested in what Michael is saying.

  
“Wait, what?"

  
Michael smiles at him excitedly.

  
“My brother is really good friends with someone who can really help you, like best friends and they are in LA right now so maybe I can put in a good word for you"  
Timmy looks at him suspiciously. Nothing is free in this city.  
“What’s your price?:

  
Michael looks at him confused.

  
“What do you mean?”

Timmy crosses his arms and leans back on the counter.

  
“What do you want in return?”

  
Michael looks at him unsurely.

  
“Just… I don’t know…you’ve been pretty cool to me in the two weeks that I’ve been here so I thought I would just help you out. Would it make you feel more comfortable if I wanted something from you?”

  
And…. he was not expecting that. Timmy doesn’t like when people just do favors for him. Makes him feel incompetent. “Actually yes…. How about I’ll owe you one"

  
“All right, deal"

  
They shake hands. Timmy is surprised to find that the kid has a firm handshake.

  
“Anyways, what is this guys name?”  
Michael shrugs.

  
“My brother doesn’t like to name drop which is how I know this guy is important. I’ll let you know when I have the details for this weekend.” With that Michael goes to the backroom.

  
The bell on the entrance door rings.

  
Timmy plasters a smile on his face as he tends the costumer. Not that hard to do now that he’s got something to look forward to.

 

 

 

 

 “Liz, please you’re killing me”

  
Armie arrived home about an hour ago and not long after he arrived Elizabeth knocked on his door and cornered him. He has been sitting on the couch, listening to her freak out nonstop for thirty minutes.

  
He has a full on migraine now.

  
Elizabeth stops mid sentence and sighs in defeat.

  
“I’m sorry Armie, I – you know how I am and I really need this to be perfect”

  
She sits next to him and he grabs her hand.  
“I know Liz and it will be perfect" he squeezes her hand in comfort. “And I know it will be perfect because I know you and you can get anything done"

  
She gives him a small smile. “You are the best, I don’t know what Nick and I would do without you” She kisses him on the cheek. “So tell me how is casting going on?”

  
Now its his turn to stand up and freak out.  
He runs a hand through his blonde hair.  
“I don’t know Liz, I sometimes wonder If all of this is worth it.” He has his back to her, facing his own reflection on the window that overlooks Bel Air. “Do I really want to take over my fathers motion picture company? This is going to be my first big major film that I’m producing. I fail this and I know he’s not going to trust me with anything.”

  
He feels a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he wants to curl up and press himself against a warm body.

  
Not hers.  
_His_.

  
He turns around to face her. She puts her other hand on his shoulder, in comfort.  
“I’ve seen you producing indie films in Spain, France and Italy, Armie. They have been small but wonderful and life changing. You are going to get through this, and if you don’t Nick and I will be there for you”

  
Armie gives her a small smile, not fully reaching his eyes. He loves Elizabeth but she doesn’t really get him. No one really understands him. No one listens.  
Not like...

Not like _him._

  
Armie appreciates that she does try. Unlike his parents. So he hugs her. Comforting her more than himself.  
“Thanks Liz"

  
Armie really needs to get his shit together.


	2. No way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly sure where this is going but I hope you enjoy the ride with me. All mistakes are mine! Much love.

He was gazing intently at the work he had done on his body. The bites he had left after a heated lovemaking session were all over his chest. His work of art. God, he was mad about him. Seeing him sleep was a gift. His beautiful prince. He looked so peaceful. He was always so stressed about his family and what was expected of him, all that Timmy could do was to give his pure unfiltered love.

Timmy softly kissed him on the lips and sighed in satisfaction. “My beautiful prince" he whispered as he nuzzled into him and laid his head on his chest. He focused on his heartbeat, lullabying him into sleep.

 

Timmy wakes with a start. His heart beating a bit erratically, and an ache in his bones. That all too familiar ache he wished he could just get rid of. The digital clock next to the TV reads 2 am.

He groans in frustration.

This is the third night in a row that his dreams are being invaded by him. Why though? He’s kept him at bay for a while now. Those sleeping pills always knocking him out into dreamless nights.

_Not tonight, I guess._

His hand automatically goes to grab the necklace that's around his neck. A simple gold chain with a ring hanging off of it. He gently touches the ring and closes his eyes. A flood of emotions and memories just on the brink on boiling over. He kisses the ring, along with the promises and love it carried – still carries and begrudgingly tries to go back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Run. Run. Run. Keep on running. Come on. Don’t stop. Just keep going.

“Fuck"

Armie stops, trying to catch his breath. It is 2 A.m, but he couldn’t stay in bed. Not after that-

_No, stop it. Don’t even fucking go there Armie._

Armie decides head back to only realize that he’s not sure where he is. He reaches for his phone and curses his luck because he forgot it at his apartment in his rush to get the hell out.

_What a fucking idiot I am._

He begins to wander aimlessly for a few minutes. Hoping that he will be able to recognize –

He abruptly stops.

Of course.

Of fucking course.

The High school.

Of all places he could end up, he ends up at the fucking high school.

A memory is struggling to fight it’s way back but Armie pushes it to a far away corner in his brain. A corner where he keeps those beautiful precious memories away from his doubts and insecurities. He intends to walk past the building but when he sees the football field through the fence, a sudden jolt of adrenaline spreads over his body.

He is sixteen again.

The large crowds, the band, the cheerleaders and his ange–

He curses. Fucking L.A.

He jumps the fence easily, muscle memory working just fine.

He walks to the center of the field, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He exhales.

A sweet scent is in the air.

He shakes his head in disbelief. How can he still smell Ti –

 _Nope, not going there._ _No way._

Armie lies down on the grass and looks up at the stars. He could stay there until sunrise. This place only bringing him emotions and memories he thought he buried. But at least they are happy memories.

Suddenly, he wants to forget the last seven years. He doesn’t want to forget the countries and continents he’s visited or the friends he’s made. Of course not. He wouldn’t have met Nick or Luca or Liz, people that he cannot see himself without. He just wishes to forget… everything else.

His parents, the falseness of his life, his fucking loneliness. He feels as if he’s breathing with one lung all of the time. He knows where he went wrong. He knows the mistake he made. The mistake he’s to stupid to fix.

He can keep the memories at bay, but not the fucking ache. Even when he’s high as fuck and so drunk that he sometimes doesn’t ever remember the night before, the ache is a constant. At times it can be dull, just humming below his bones, waiting to break out. Other times, the ache is so intense that it knocks the breath out of him and he’s not able to move. Leaving him paralyzed, forcing him to feel so much at once.

Slowly, the tears roll out. He’s so tired.

 

 

 

 

“Jesus Timmy, maybe you should give me back the night shift and can you please stop sleeping on the couch and take my bed” He throws a pillow at Saoirse.

He's currently at her loft, laying on the couch, eyes drooping slowly. He’s not comfortable but he’s tired so he doesn’t care. He couldn’t go back to sleep last night. It was almost like his…soul was restless. He eventually  managed to get some shut eye when the sun was rising and he finally allowed himself to momentarily be consumed by memories of _him_.

“Hmm s'rry “ he slurrs sleepily.

“What’s wrong babe?” Saoirse taps him on the nose and Timmy sits up with a groan. Saoirse sits next to him, waiting.

Timmy doesn’t know if to open up to her. He doesn’t like to talk about it. The only one who knows what really happened between himself and  _him_ is his sister. But she knows him too well. He doesn’t want to face the harsh truth from her. 

He looks down at his lap and asks, “Have you ever forgotten your first love?”

Saoirse sighs nostalgically. “Ahh yes, My first love. His name was actually Tommy, my next door neighbor in Ireland, I was fifteen.” She nudges him. “You never forget your first love babe, you will always remember them, but that doesn’t mean you will always love them. That love fades over time. Why?”

Timmy bites his lip. A habit he's picked up when he gets nervous. “I – I’ve been dreaming of my first love for the past few nights and I want to make it stop." he sneaks a glance at her.

Saoirse is looking at him a bit surprised. “Oh, well how old were you and how did it end?”

Timmy shifts uncomfortably. He doesn’t want Saoirse to think less of him. “I’ve known him my whole life but it wasn’t until I was twelve when I started to like him as more than my best friend, fourteen he asked me out, seventeen when I left him” his voice cracks at the end. Still refusing to look at her.

“Left him?” she asks gently. “Or broke up with him?”

He takes a long shaky breath and finally looks at her. “I left him, without a goodbye, just disappeared to New York and I-" He clears his throat, trying to get rid of the emotional knot that just formed there. “And I keep dreaming of the last night we spent together in bed"

Saoirse hugs him. “Babe, you need to reach out him and resolve those feelings”

Timmy stands up, leaving her embrace. “I treated him like shit the last time I saw him, I basically kicked him out of my mother’s funeral who was also like a mother to him!” He tugs at his curls in frustration. “How could I do that to him?”

He’s pacing back and forth now. The shame of that day coming back in full force. “I’m scared saoirse, I don’t want him to hate me” he sits back down next to her. “Or even worse, I don’t want him to feel indifferent towards me"

He rests his head on her shoulder. She pats his head. “If you still love him after all these years, then I'm pretty sure he still loves you too"

Timmy closes his eyes, not able to escape those blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

“You look like shit" Armie enters Nick’s temporary apartment and flips him off.

“Thanks Nick, always trying to look my best for you" he says with a hint of sarcasm.

Truth is, he does look like shit. He didn’t arrive to his apartment until six in the morning because he was trying to forget those green eyes and then the calls for work began. Its eleven now and in an hour he has auditions.

Nick Pats him on the back. “Let me call the caterer first because Liz is going to kill me if I forget and then we’ll head out and you will tell me what the hell is going on with you" Armie is too tired to argue so he just nods and throws himself on the couch.

 

They are on their way to the studio for casting. Nick is driving and Armie is in the passenger seat, emotionally tired. “Jesus Armie, I didn’t know you were holding onto all of that sadness and hurt. Now I understand why you never stepped foot in L.A. Do you maybe want to reach out to him?”

Armie sighs.

"Maybe, but I’m scared that he resents me for not even trying to reach out to him right after he left. I could’ve gone to New York Nick, begged him to explain why he left but…” he buries his face into his hands. “But I didn’t because I was a coward and instead I showed up at his mother's funeral three years later!”

"I understand Armie, but if you don’t reach out to him now you’ll always be a coward"

Armie gives him a hurt look.

“Don't give me the look and listen Armie, I’ve known you for four years, you’re a risk taker, you’re brave, no matter how terrified you really are you always take the plunge. Don’t stop now. You’ve been talking about your Timothée for the last twenty minutes and even though you are still hurt I see a lightness in your eyes. A spark that I’ve never seen on you before. Don’t be a fucking coward and just find him. Do you have any idea where he is?”

Armie mulls over after Nick’s words. What the fuck is stopping him from just reaching out to Timmy? Is the rejection he’s most likely going to get worse than the not even trying? His ring tattoo suddenly begins to burn, calling out to him.

“Remember three years ago when we hired those ballet dancers in London for the film?”

“Yes…?”

“Remember how I went out for drinks with one of them?”

“Yes! How could I forget that?! Finally you were going on a date instead of just one night stands. Paula, right?”

Armie shudders in disgust when Nick mentions his one night stands. Not a good period of time for him.

“Pauline actually and it wasn’t a date, that’s his older sister"

Nick is silent for a few seconds then, “What the fuck Armie, you talked to his sister and you still haven’t reached out to him? What the fuck dude, I’m sure we still have all of the contact information for those dancers so get her info and call her and ask her where he is!”

Armie looks at him sheepishly. “I already have her number, we occasionally talk. She’s like a sister to me too. When I lost Timmy I thought I lost her and her mom too. But… they still stuck by me. Not as much as before obviously but they never really left me"

“There is no way you’re not reaching out today armie , not on my watch"

Armie looks at his friends profile and smiles softly. He can do this. He can reach out to Timmy. Not today though, maybe tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

“You didn’t have to come all the way over here just to give me a script, Alex" Timmy started work half an hour early today, covering for Saoirse because she had a big date with Christopher (who also happens to be the manager.)

“Its not a problem Timmy, it was a crazy day today anyways and I needed to get out. Plus, this place serves the best coffee in at least ten miles."

Timmy glances around the coffee shop, making sure everyone is fine. “Crazy? How so?” he asks a bit distractedly, preparing Alex’s coffee.

“Hammer studios was buzzing because the son finally arrived from Europe" Timmy spills some coffee on himself. “Shit"

Alex leans over the counter. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine" Timmy brushes him off. “Just a small spill"

His heart is pounding so hard he feels it in his ears. His hands are shaking a bit. He refills the coffee cup and gives it to Alex.

“I’m clumsy” he laughs nervously. “The usual"

“Right…anyways, that script that I gave you is the fifth revised version, probably the final version of the script.” Alex takes a sip of his coffee. “This is a huge deal Timmy, the son is under immensed pressure to get this movie going”

Timmy’s mouth goes dry. _He_ is really in L.A. Ar- 

_Don't start thinking his name now timmy._

_Don't you dare!_

Fuck it.

Armie. Armie. Armie. His Armie. 

_Shut up timmy! Not your armie._

armiearmiearmiearmiearmie

Suddenly he feels guilty for just tossing the script in his bag earlier. It’s not any script.

Its _Armie's_.

“Timmy?” Alex snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

Alex chuckles softly. “Still losing yourself in that head of yours, I see” A hint of bitterness in his voice.

Timmy feels a bit guilty so he smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, what did you ask?”

Alex leans a bit closer. In any other occasion Timmy would also lean in a bit. Not hard to get lost in Alex’s deep brown eyes, but all his train of thought is mostly consisting of armiearmiearmiearmiearmie.

“What are you doing next weekend?”

armiearmiearmiearmiearmie

“Yeah, oh ummm uhhhhh not sure, why?”

armiearmiearmiearmiearmie

“Want to go out for drinks?”

armiearmiearmiearmiearmie

Timmy bites his lip. “Ummm sure, as friends though right?”

Alex’s smile falters a bit. “Yes, Timmy, of course! I have to get going” he starts to leave when he suddenly stops. “Oh and let me know if your stalker ex shows up in this new shift of yours” Timmy just nods in acknowledgement.

Once Alex is gone he begins to breath in and out very slowly. Armie is right… there. Just half an hour away from him. Should he…?? _No. No. No. No. Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck yes._

 

“Soooo, Tomorrrow night instead?”

Just fifteen more minutes until he has to close and then he can finally think at peace. Really figure out what he should do.

“Timmy?”

Is he really brave enough of to face Armie after all these years of radio silence?

“Hello Timmy?”

After what he said to him last time he saw him?

**_“I don’t love you anymore Armie! Just leave”_ **

God, no. He can't face him again. 

**_“Look me in the eyes and say that to me Timmy! Look at me!”_ **

**_“This is me looking at you now Armie, after three years of nothing from you!”_ **

**_“I know I'm an idiot Timmy, just tell me you don’t love me to my face and I won't bother you again_** " 

_Stop Remembering. Those memories only bring you more heartache._

But he can't. Not now.

_**“Tell me"** _

_**“I’m in love with someone else, armie, maybe you should've come after me sooner"** _

Timmy couldn’t tell him he didn't love him, not to his face, so he chose the second best lie he could think of at the moment. He’s so stupid. He’s –

WHACK!

“Ow!” Timmy rubs the back of his head and gives Michael a wtf look.

“You zoned out big time and you’ve been chewing on your lip so now its bleeding" Timmy grabs a napkin and presses it to his bottom lip.

He gives Michael an apologetic look. “Sorry"

Michael just rolls his eyes in response. “So plans changed, you up to corner my brother at his bachelor party tomorrow?”

Timmy scrunches his nose in distaste. “Mike, I’m not crashing your brothers bachelor party and plus tomorrow is Friday which means I’m going out after work for some drinks"

“Dude… come on!”

Timmy just shakes him off and Michael just leaves him. He's not trying to be difficult but he really needs to hang out with Matt and Brandon more though. Matt is having a sexuality crisis of some sort and Brandon is falling apart because his long time girlfriend Angie asked for a break. So they need a night out.

“Nick!”

Timmy snaps out of his thoughts and turns around. He looks at the man in front of him and back at Mike

They have the same eyes.

_Oh… he must be the brother._

“Hey little brother, sorry to just show up”

Mike and Nick do a bro handshake.

“Nick, this is Timmy the guy I was telling you about!" Timmy and Nick shake hands.

“Yeah, my brother mentioned you…” Nick gives him a once over. “I’ll definitely keep you in mind for our current project"

“Current project?” Timmy asks.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, I’ll give you a call"

Timmy shifts uncomfortably. “Just like that? What if I can’t act?”

Nick laughs. “We will still hold an audition for you but you'll be the first one we will consider, and I have a good feeling about you. "

_Weird...but he'll take it._

As long as there's no sexual favors. 

“Thanks… I guess?"

Michael gives him a thumbs up while Nick is pulling him to the side so they can talk more privately. 

It’s closing time so Timmy goes to lock the door when suddenly he’s being pushed backwards by the door opening.

“Dude! What the hell its clos-"

“Shit, I'm so sorr-"

Timmy locks eyes with the intruder. Green eyes meet Blue eyes. His mouth goes dry and he’s paralyzed. There’s no way in hell he just walked in. No way.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy finally reunite!! How will it go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to upload until tomorrow but I was satisfied with how this chapter came out. This was supposed to be one big chapter but I had to cut it. Armie is 25 and Timmy is 24 in this fic!  
> All mistakes are mine! Enjoy!  
> Much love.

He’s not going to lie.

There have been occasions, mostly when he was in bed next to a stranger… moments when he had briefly but foolishly allowed himself to imagine what he was going to do if he ever saw Timmy again.

What would he feel?

Would he feel angry? Upset? Sad? Happy? Hurt? Nothing?

What he didn’t expect was for him to feel relieved.

Relieved to see those green eyes. Relived to see those dark curls. Relieved to see those plump lips he used to claim as his own. Relieved because he was in one piece.

His angel. His beautiful magnificent translucent angel.

But he’s also a little shit. Ever since they were kids, his angel has had a habit of always running from him. He knew why Timmy did this of course. He wanted to feel like he mattered, like he was worth chasing.

So he shouldn’t be surprised that he’s now pushing past people, out of breath, trying not to lose sight of those mop of curls. He should’ve known that he was going to run.

He also should’ve known that Nick was going to pull something like this. Depending on how this goes he’s going to decide whether to kill him or to forever be in his debt.

But right now, all he knows is that he can’t let Timmy go. Not a chance in hell.

Not again.

 

 

 

 

 

Timmy gasps. He feels his shirt being pulled back and he’s being pushed against the side of a building.

He comes face to face again with Armie. His Armie. His beautiful prince.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He doesn’t know why he ran. He bolted out of the coffee shop as soon as he gained back mobility of his limbs. He just had to get away.

He didn’t expect Armie to run after him though. A part of him was hoping he wouldn’t. Let it be like last time. But another part of him, a much larger part of him, was hoping he would. And he did.

His prince…his handsome gorgeous Prince is so close to him. His cheeks a bit rosy from the running and the December cold. What is he going to do now? He’s trapped between the wall and Armie.

God, he’s so close. He swears he can count his beautiful long eyelashes. He internally groans. He can’t do this. He can’t talk to Armie.

 _No. No. No. Not_ yet.

“No" he breathes out.

He sees confusion flicker across armies face.

“No" he says a little louder. “You can’t be here, I don’t want you to be here"

_Liar. I’m lying my prince. I don’t know why. I don’t understand why I keep pushing you away. I’m not ready my prince. Or maybe I am but I’m just scared._

Armie steps back, clear hurt in his eyes.

_God no. Wait. I’m sorry._

“You’re not ready?” Even though Armie has stepped back he can still feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. “You don’t want me here?!"

He laughs incredulously.

“Fuck you Timmy, honestly you don’t get to say that you’re not ready to talk to me, You don’t get to do that!”

Armie steps even more away from him and turns around. Shaking his head.

Fear coils around his gut.

_Why did you say that Timmy?!_

Armie runs his hand through his hair in frustration. 

Timmy's fingers itch to touch him. To comfort him. So he does.

He takes a shaky breath and lunges himself at him, embracing him from behind. Not giving Armie a chance to pull away.

 _Please don’t pull away from me. My prince_ , _please don’t._

Armie doesn’t move but he’s still tense so Timmy spreads the palm of his hands across his chest and pushes his body more against him. He kisses his shoulder blade. “I’m sorry" He leans his cheek agaisnt his back and closes his eyes.

He can’t believe he is holding Armie. His prince. The one person that kept him feeling alive through all of the bad times. The one person who kept him safe. The only person he knew he could count on. No matter what, he knew that his Armie, his prince, was going to be there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jesus, Armie wants to stay upset with him. He’s still hurt, but his angel, his baby is embracing him and he can’t fight it anymore. Every fiber in his body is screaming at him to let go. To just feel. So he does.

He melts into the embrace. Allowing Timmy’s body heat to comfort him. His touch did always make Armie calm, the countless of arguments and fights he was able to avoid in his earlier years just because of Timmy’s simple touch.

He grabs his angels right hand and one by one he begins to gently kiss the pads of his fingers. Every single time his lips touch the pad of his long deliciously looking fingers, it feels as if he’s been brought back to life.

As he is doing this, he feels Timmy’s other hand grip his shirt tight. Armie nibbles on his index finger. Savoring the taste of his angel. He could just eat him.

He feels a bit of dampness on the back of his shirt, so he drops Timmy’s hand and turns around. He gently cups his Angel’s face and his heart fucking breaks when he sees his red rimmed eyes and the tears streaming down his face.

“My angel…” he breathes out. He gently wipes the tears from his face. “Don’t cry” His thumbs now caressing his cheeks.

Timmy with his eyes closed, leans into his touch and turns his face to the palm of his hand. “I love you Armie" he mumbles into his hand. “I love you so much, I’m sorry"

Armie could never stand seeing Timmy so sad. Not back then and not now. He slowly and very delicately brings his face up. Timmy still has his eyes closed so he softly kisses one of his eyelids and then the other. His angel makes an angelic sound.

Fuck. He’s missed him so damn much. “Let me see you, my angel"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Timmy doesn’t want to open his eyes. He’s afraid that this is all a dream, that when he opens his eyes, Armie will no longer be there with him. He’s afraid that he’ll be gone, and he’s not sure he can survive that.

He didn’t realize how starved he was for him. How much his body craved him, how much his heart and his soul missed his existence. It was so overwhelming, he couldn’t stop the tears.

When he felt Armie kiss his eyelids, he couldn’t help but make a soft sound at the back of his throat. He couldn’t control it. When he's around Armie, he loses all of his senses.

_I missed you._

"Let me see you, my angel" Timmy slowly opens his eyes.

His heart stutters.

In Armies eyes he sees so much love and adoration, he feels unworthy of it.

“There you are, baby" His breath stutters, his stomach tenses and his toes curl in pleasure when Armie calls him baby.

Geez, he feels twelve again, when he was first realizing he might like Armie as more than his best friend.

Armie chuckles. “My baby…” he repeats in a teasing voice.

Timmy blushes. “Okay, okay yes that still affects me"

He notices that Armies blue eyes are a shade darker. “Jesus Timmy, I’ve forgotten how lovely you look when you blush"

Timmy blushes even more at his praise. He hasn’t blushed like this in so long. He was usually the one in control when he was with someone, but with Armie he turns into a putty mess.

“Okay, I’ll stop my angel"

_No, don’t stop. Please. Don’t ever stop._

Armie slowly slides his hands away from his face towards his curls and gently starts massaging his scalp.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Armies hands. He’s going to die out here. And he’s absolutely okay with that. As long as Armie keeps doing what he’s doing.

“Armie…” he softly moans out.

"Fuck baby, I wish I could just…”

_Yes Yes Yes do whatever you want Armie I’m yours always have been always will be I promise just yours_

Suddenly he feels cold. He opens his eyes, feeling a bit disoriented.

What just happened?

Armie has put a considerate amount of distance between them.

 _No. No. No. Please. Don’t leave. I need you. Come back to me. Please._  

"Don’t look at me like that my angel”

"Then come back here" He doesn't care if he sounds needy. Feeling bold, Timmy takes two long strides closer to him.

Armie chuckles breathlessly. “Jesus, Tim, if you come any closer, I’m going to press you against that wall and have my way with you, not caring who hears or sees us"

Timmy feels himself grow hard.

Armie smugly smiles. “Plus, you wouldn’t want get arrested for public indecency again, right?”

Timmy smirks. He closes the distance between them, then presses himself against his body, making sure he feels the effect he has on him. “Why not? It was fun, wasn’t it? ” he runs his hands up and down his chest.

God, he’s so manly now.

He gasps when Armie grabs his hips, hard.

 _Please leave a bruise. Please. That way I have something to remind me that this is not a dream._  

"You minx, we need to talk first"

_Shit. Right. Talk first. Of course._

“Then let’s talk"


	4. Patching Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay but I'm on vacation!  
> I only have a chapter left of this story but I'm not done!  
> I'm thinking of doing a prequel, I'm not sure if any of you would be Interested. Comment if you are! Thank you for the lovely comments and the kudos!  
> All mistakes are mine! Much love!

Armie has been watching Timmy sleep for the last hour. He never thought he’d seen him again. Especially like this.

Him laying down on the center of his bed, limbs spread all over his bed, mouth hanging slightly ajar, curls splayed everywhere. Although, back then he never wore any clothes on his bed. No point.

They went back to the coffee shop, Timmy dropping off the apron he never took off and picking his stuff up. Armie didn’t say anything to Nick, he didn’t have to.

Him and Timmy meant to talk when they arrived at his apartment but then minutes in, his baby couldn’t keep his eyes open, so Armie lend him his bed.

An hour may seem like a long amount of time to just do nothing and watch his love sleep. But to him, it’s not enough.

Timmy is a work of art. He belongs in a art museum, maybe he’ll have someone paint him and he will put the painting on display at his family’s museum.

His hair is longer. When they were growing up his angel never let his hair grow out much. He’s glad he has now though. He looks so sexy with his longer hair. His Jaw is more chiseled, sharp, like it was carved out. He is taller but his long longs make him seem taller than he actually is.

If this conversation goes to shit, he will at least have this moment. This picture.

He sighs.

Its eleven O’clock now. They really do have to talk. He doesn’t want to talk though, He wants to throw himself next to Timmy and sleep.

Fuck it.

He walks over to the left side of the bed and very carefully moves Timmy’s arm to the side. The bed dips and he leans against the headboard.

Timmy stirs. “Armie?” he asks sleepily.

Armie softly smiles when he sees those beautiful green sleepy eyes look up at him. “Yes angel"

Timmy blissfully smiles at him and snuggles closer to him, head on his chest, arm draped over his waist. Armie kisses the top of his head and starts drawing patterns on his back.

The last time he held Timmy like this was the night before he left. If he only had known that since then he wouldn’t get a single good night of sleep, he would’ve held Timmy tighter and slept longer.

 

 

 

 

 

Timmy has his eyes closed. Armies touch soothing him. He’s too tired to feel embarrassed for falling sleep in his prince's bed and he would’ve gone back to sleep but he knows Armie. Its been years but he knows it’s not necessarily good when his prince is quiet for too long.

He sighs. “I can hear you thinking”

He looks up at Armie, resting his chin on his breast. His prince looks at him and smiles sadly.

 _NoNoNoNo don’t be sad my handsome prince I love you iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_  

"sorry I –“ he hesitates. Timmy waits patiently. He has to. Armie has always had trouble opening up. “I was thinking of the last night we spent together, me holding you like this.”

Timmy is overcome with emotion when he sees the hurt in Armies eyes. Shit. Shit. Timmy means to pull away but Armie holds him tight.

"Don’t hide away from me Timmy, not from me" Timmy remembers those same words being said to him years ago by Armie. Different circumstances though. Way different.

Timmy takes a deep breath, he settles into Armie's chest but he doesn’t look at him, because if he does he’s not going to be able to tell him anything. “Your parents cornered me that morning, I was in the kitchen and you were in the shower. Apparently they tried to offer my mom money so I would stay away from you. That obviously didn’t happen.” He feels Armies grip get tighter. He can feel his own heart beat faster. “They told me that if I didn’t stay away from you, they were going to make sure that my scholarship was taken from me, my only way out” He can feel tears prick from the corner of his eyes but he pushes them in. “ I know I was selfish, but I knew that they could do it. I knew that just like that my dreams could be snatched by them.” Timmy can’t stop talking now. “So I distanced myself from you, it was the worst two weeks of my life Armie, slowly pushing you out of my life, until I just left. I couldn’t take it anymore so I decided a clean break would be better"

Whoever said that talking makes you feel better is a liar. He still feels like shit. He doesn’t want to look at Armie. He’s afraid of what he’s going to see.

_My prince please don’t hate me. Please understand that I had to do it. Pleasepleaseplease_

 

 

 

 

 

Armie feels numb. He’s not upset. Or sad. Or angry. It’s weird, not being able to feel anything. Years of constantly living with an ache and feeling hurt and now… He feels…calm.

“Armie?”

Armie looks at Timmy. His eyes shining with unshed tears. He can see the fear and the shame in his eyes.

_No, my angel. My baby. You don’t deserve to feel that way. That won’t do._

Armie gently strokes his cheek with his thumb. “Don’t apologize for going after you’re dreams Tim. I wish you would’ve said something though, not just-" Armie closes his eyes. The pain of that day coming back full force. It was like someone cracked his chest open, reached in, and teared his heart out.

He feels Timmy’s soft hand on his chest, right above his heart. “Talk to me” Armie takes a shaky breath and locks eyes with his angel. “I wish you would’ve just broken up with me, face to face, it would’ve been better, I wouldn’t felt like such a fucking moron.”

Timmy is about to say something but Armie shakes his head. “Its also my fault. I just let you go, I could’ve pestered Pauline or your mom to tell me exactly where you had gone. I should’ve gone after you, begged for an explanation…but there was a part of me that thought ‘Why go after him, he clearly left me, maybe he got tired of me, tired of my insecurities, my possessiveness’ so I didn’t follow you" A bitter laugh escapes him. “And then my mom telling me ‘I told you that kid was going to leave you sooner or later, just like his father' and I should’ve suspected something, she was so nice to me after you had gone… I’m so so so stupid”

“Stop, you are not stupid my prince, I loved all of you Armie, everything, even when you drove me insane I loved you. I’m so sorry” Armie kisses his forehead. A whole in his chest slowly closing. They fall into a contemplative silence.

“Did you really mean what you said at your moms funeral?” He clears his throat, not wanting his voice to break. “That you didn’t lo-" Timmy groans. “no, no absolutely the fuck no. I was so ashamed that I had left you. I couldn’t face you and I know I was being irrational I guess but in that moment I hated you for showing up. Like three years and now you show up and I hated even more the fact that I wanted to kiss you senseless because fuck Armie you looked so good and then I hated you even more for making me want you at my mothers funeral and then I hated myself for leaving you and I took it out on you. I’m so sorry my prince, please forgive me, please. Please.”

:I’m not upset with you baby, I'm more pissed at myself for believing you…God Timmy, I guess our love wasn't as strong as I thought it was"

Timmy suddenly leaves his embrace and straddles him. Armies heart is pounding. His eyes are locked with Timmy’s. Then Timmy cups his face and leans in. Their lips are less than an inch from each other. “Our love has always been strong my prince, we’ve been stupid and stubborn but never ever doubt our love.” He then grabs his hair and pulls it back hard. Shit. That went straight to his groin. 

"Don’t you remember? We are the best lovers in the whole universe” Timmy whispers and closes the gap between their lips.

Armie remembers when he was younger his grandmother used to bake every weekend. He used to come from school that Friday and as soon as he entered his house he was hit with the scent of fresh baked cookies. He used to stand in front of the doorway for a few seconds, inhaling the sweet smell. Letting it consume his lungs and fill him with warmth. Then she would take him in front of the fireplace and she would read to him. The house actually felt like a home.

That is how he felt now. Kissing Timmy makes him feel warm. Kissing Timmy feels like having a home and not being alone.

The kiss is sweet, gentle, his tongue rediscovering the sweet and delicious taste of Timmy.

His hands are roaming around Timmy’s back. His hair is been pulled by his angel’s delicate fingers. They pull apart trying to catch their breaths.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Fuck. Fuck. I love you I love you I love you I –_ “Love you" Timmy whispers. He kisses Armie again because he can.

"I love you too baby" his prince mumbles against his lips. Timmy whines and thrusts his hips, meeting Armies arousal.

“Timmy…” Hearing Armies voice so dangerously low just turns him on more. He attaches his lips to his neck. Sucking and licking. Hearing his prince moan is driving him crazy.

God, he remembers when Armie first submitted to him. He couldn’t believe that this fucking God actually wanted to give in to him.

As he feels Armie knead his ass and give it one big squeeze, Timmy makes sure to really bite down on his neck. His prince lets out a beautiful hiss mixed with a moan.

“Slow down baby"

_No. I don’t want to. I want to fuck you or you fuck me I don’t care I just want to feel you my prince all over me and I want to become one with you again_

Armie tugs his head back by pulling on his curls. Timmy gasps. He is panting. Rolling his hips, trying to get some kind of friction with Armie. “Fuck Timmy, I want that too baby but slow down"

He whines. “Why?”

But he doesn’t stop thrusting his hips. Armie grabs him by the hips and he stills. “Because, before we continue I need to know, where do we stand?”

Where _do_ they stand?


	5. This Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on this fic! All of your comments and kudos were lovely! I will continue this story, with a prequel for sure! Maybe after new years! Again, Thank you so much!  
> All mistakes are mine!

Armie feels slightly guilty for stopping Timmy. He wants to have him again. To feel his beautiful body tremble from anticipation, to fully taste him… but he does take it as a good sign that his baby is still straddling him, caressing his cheek.

"What do you want my prince?”

_What do I want? I want everything with you my angel._

Armie tightens his grip on Timmy’s hips. “You’ve been my partner in crime since we were six Angel, I want to wake up next you, I want kiss you whenever and wherever, I want to make love to you every single day of our lives, I want to see your beautiful smile every day, I want your eyes on me at all times, I want everything with you baby"

He notices that Timmy has a slight blush on his cheeks. He looks so beautiful.

“My prince…You belong with me. Next to me. In me. I need you, without you my life without you is not a life, it’s just me trying to survive. I’m not entirely me without you”

Armie feels like he’s floating. It’s been so long since he has felt any kind of emotion other than self loathing, regret, anger and sadness. He’s fucking happy.

 

 

 

 

 

Timmy notices all of the emotions running through his prince. He’s always been good at being able to see past Armie's façade. He gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I need to confess something” he says. “I may have been keeping track of of your movies… but I stopped not to long ago because it was doing me more harm than good.”

Timmy feels himself blush. He’s not sure why but he feels embarrassed admitting this to Armie. He doesn’t want him to think he’s pathetic.

Armie starts to kiss his neck. Timmy closes his eyes. Enjoying the feel of Armies lips on his skin.

"I also have something to confess too my baby" Armie says against his skin. “I may have asked Pauline about you a few times but she refused to tell me about you because she didn’t want to hurt me”

Timmy tenses. Pauline has been keeping in contact with Armie?

"I didn’t know Pauline kept in contact with you…?”

He knew that at first Pauline and Armie talked and she tried to tell him about Armie but he thought that after he told Pauline he didn’t want to know anything about Armie (He was a liar, he was keeping track Armie’s success across Europe) she would cut off all contact with him. There is a small part of him that feels a little betrayed. But there is also a very much larger part that feels glad his prince had someone in Pauline. Especially since he knows how Armie's family is.

“Don’t be upset with her"

Timmy looks into Armie’s eyes and shakes his head. “My prince, I’m not upset. There is a part of me that feels a little betrayed but I’m glad that you had Pauline. And I also feel like by her being with you, I was also with you”

His prince brings him closer. Their bodies are pressed against one another, they could be one.

_We are one._

Timmy’s skin is on fire. He wants Armie to be deep inside of him. But he also just needs his prince. Armie is so easily hurt, he feels too much but no one sees that because he’s afraid to let people in. Not that he blames him, his parents never let him truly Express his feelings. He feels so privileged that Armie let him in. Which is why from now on, he will do anything to protect him. From anyone. Including himself.

After a few minutes of them just enjoying the silence, their presence, Armie asks, “Timmy, why are you working at a coffee shop?”

 

 

 

 

 

Armie feels Timmy tense. He doesn’t understand why Timmy is avoiding his eyes.

He softly grabs his chin and makes him look at him. “My angel, what’s wrong?”

Timmy bites his lip nervously. “Don’t hate me"

Armie doesn’t like how small he looks and how ashamed he sounds. He replaces the fingers on his chin with his lips. “I could never, baby”

Timmy sighs. He closes his eyes. “I got expelled because I caught fooling around with my professor"

 

 

 

 

 

Silence. _Please don’t leave me. Don’t think less if me. I wouldn’t be able to stand it._

Timmy’s heart is beating erratically. He’s holding onto Armie really tight, afraid that he will pull away. He feels Armie shake. _God, no. Don’t cry._

He opens his eyes to only find Armie silently laughing. Laughing?!

“Why the fuck are you laughing?”

Armie kisses his collarbone. “Baby, don’t get me wrong. I feel fucking jealous someone other than me has touched you but I can’t believe you of all people decided it was a good idea to get mixed up with your professor”

Timmy pouts. “It wasn’t my best moment, I was sad and lonely and fucking angry Armie… it just wasn’t my best time either. So now I’m working there and just scrapping for any kind of acting job and squatting at my friends places. Good thing I have friends who aren’t assholes."

 

 

 

 

 

Armie slides his hands on his ass. His beautiful round ass. He hates that Timmy is going through all of this. He should've never let him go. Ever.

“I’m sorry baby"

Timmy just shrugs and leans in and kisses him. “It is what it is"

It's weird knowing his baby fooled around with his professor, he also wonders…

"Angel, has anyone else been with you like…”

Now Armie is the one suddenly blushing.

_What a fucking stupid question. Of course he has! He’s gorgeous!_

He feels Timmy’s hands slide under his shirt. “I’ve had one serious relationship, well as serious as I could manage at the time, I briefly dated a psycho and the thing with the professor… I’ve obviously had sexual partners.” Timmy tugs his chest hair and Armie hisses. “But with the professor we never had any kind of intercourse and I’ve always done the fucking with the other two. You are the only one who’s being inside of me. In any capacity. And you will always be, my prince"

Armie feels a surge of relief and possessiveness overcome him. He flips them over so Timmy is laying down underneath him. He unbuttons Timmy’s Jean’s and pulls them all the way down and Timmy kicks them off.

Timmy is hard. Armie looks at him. “No one has been inside of me either, no one but you baby"

Timmy whines and thrusts his hips up. “Make love to me Armie, I want to feel you in my stomach, in my throat, I want my mouth to taste you, I need you everywhere”

Armie feels his mouth water. He takes off his boxers, throwing them somewhere in the room, and fully takes him in his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck, fuck Armie fuck” Watching Armie drink every last drop of his cum as if his life depended on it is bringing him more ecstasy. After Armie is done his body goes pliant. He feels Armies tongue across his abdomen. Licking off his sweat.

_Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Please._

“I want to taste myself on you, My prince"

Armie crawls up his body and kisses him. The kiss is hot and hungry and Timmy is chasing his taste in Armies mouth with his tongue. They pull away, both panting, staring into each others eyes. Timmy loves him so much. He won’t survive again without Armie. He knows it.

Armie stands up and takes off his clothes.

_Oh… shit. He’s so gorgeous._

Timmy is admiring his prince. He’s more muscular. But lean. His thighs are so strong. He wants to bury his nose in his pubic hair. He wants to cum on his chest so then he can lick it off his chest hair. He feels himself starting to get hard again. What the fuck?

Armie smirks at him. “Take off your shirt baby" Timmy does as told. Then his prince lays down next to him. They are both facing one another, their bodies pressed together, naked. Armie throws arm over Timmy’s waist and pushes him even closer. Legs entwined. The only sounds in the room are their breathing.

_This is what heaven feels like. I love you my prince. My Armie. My everything._

Armie is lazily drawing patterns on his back and Timmy is caressing his chest hair. They haven’t stopped looking at each other. “How’s your movie coming along?”

Armie groans. “Casting is a bitch. I can’t find my lead actress. I’m running out of time” 

"A… friend of mine gave me your script, I haven’t read it yet but I can’t wait until the film is out, What is it about?”

His prince actually blushes. “Us"

“Us?”

“Yes. It’s our story"

Timmy can’t help it but tears well up in his eyes. Their story, on screen.

“I wanted to cast another Male lead but my father wouldn’t have it. He lost his shit when I told him it was about us. My mom was worse" Armie looks sad and anger swells up in Timmy.

_That piece of shit._

He kisses Armie, very softly and slowly. Wanting him to feel all of the love he has for him in the kiss. “You should be able to tell the story you want to tell Armie" He whispers against his lips. “Don’t be afraid, you are so brave"

 

 

 

 

 

In that moment Armie decided to fuck what his parents thought. They weren’t going to stop him. “Were you going to audition?”

Timmy bites his lip and shrugs. “I haven’t read the script yet but at this point I’ll audition for anything”

Armie admires his baby. His angel. Why can’t Timmy play himself?

“Read the script. Tell me what you think and if you like it, you’re going to play yourself”

Timmy furrows his brows. Armie can literally see the thought process he’s having. Surprised. Doubt. Wary. But also pleased.

Before he can response Armie tells him, “I remember how good you were in Middle School and High School, you were the best baby. So I know you can act. Without and a shadow of a doubt I truly believe you belong on the big screen"

Timmy blushes and buries his face in his collarbone. “You’re so good to me” Timmy’s warm breath on his skin making him shiver.

“You deserve the best baby"

Timmy looks at him. “Okay, but we’ll read the script together.”

"Together?"

“Yes, together, because this is it for me my prince, you are it"

Armie hasn’t felt so loved in such a long time, he wants to cry.

“And you are it for me too my angel. Forever”

Armie and Timmy share a passionate kiss. Their bodies craving each other. Timmy pushes him down and slowly kisses down his body until he’s come face to face with Armie's erection. Armie buries his hands in his angels curls and pulls them when Timmy takes him in.

Fuck. Armie can’t wait for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at camille-bee! Much love!


End file.
